Talk:Evolve/@comment-118.137.187.146-20131117063803/@comment-174.109.38.74-20131205195247
Depending on your light amount and how much you want to use for light efficiency. You should do ONLY DO ALL 30s if you plan on repeating the Expanding Darkness. However, I wouldn't recommend using anything higher than that like the 50s unless you plan on only doing one run. I'll explain: Now what is efficiency? Efficiency is "using the extent of time, effort or cost is well used for intended task or purpose." '''So how do we calculate efficiency? Simple, you ''divide the lowest possible cost with the lowest possible gain to get how much cost you require to get per gain.'' Now we'll use these terms: s for steps l for light 15 steps for 30 light = 15 steps/ 30 light= '''1s/2l 15 steps for 30 light vs 20 steps for 40 light = 1s/2l vs 20s/40l = 1s/2l (30 step) vs 1s/2l (40 step) 15 steps for 30 light vs 25 steps for 50 light = 1s/2l vs 25s/50l = 1s/2l (30 step) vs 1s/2l (50 step) Now we know that the efficiency is the same and there's no benefit for choosing higher steps for light BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL THE SAME IN TERMS OF EFFICIENCY! Now let's see it in usage in light costs. Now we know that let's pretend we have 140 light points to spend and see which one possibly give more steps. Now before we go into the other part of the math don't go saying, "BUT SASABUNN! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I SEE THAT GOING 50 IS BETTER THAN 30! YOU'RE BEING A BAKA!" I'll explain that in how we'll do it in the next math. We will now take into the consideration of using practical light energy in the bottom: For all 15 steps: 140 light /30 light ~ 4 times (with 10 left over) x 15 = 90 steps For all 20 steps: 140 light /40 light = 3 times (with 20 left over) 3 x 20= 60 steps For 25 steps: 140 light /50 light= 2 times (with 40 left over) x 25= 50 steps Now lets pretend that we have 150 light to even out so we can do more 50 runs. For all 15 steps: 150 light /30 light= 5 times x 15 steps= 125 steps For all 20 steps: 150 light /40 light= 3 times x 20 steps = 60 steps For all 50 steps: 150 light /50 light= 3 times for 25 steps= 75 steps In personal retrospect, the "benefits" for going more than one 50 light IS NOT WORTH IT UNLESS YOUR LUCK IS SO BAD YOU CAN'T GET EVEN GET 1 CARD! WHICH IS NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE! IN CONCLUSION: ''' '''Using all 30s you get more steps, using all 30s will get you evo points from akuma battles since you get 3-10 per card, using all 30s give you a HIGHER CHANCE TO GET THAT FLIPPING BOSS CARD FOR THAT FREE PRE SUMMON TICKET! However; if you're too low and have only like 80ish points, your main goal is to get to 60 as soon as possible so you can grind as many cards. So use ONLY ONE WHICH EVER GIVES YOU MORE TO DO MORE RUNS! If someone wants to correct my math/terms I would be delighted to post back. Now remember, this is all THEORETICAL without taking into the account of time it takes to go through one run since this game doesn't have the "skip battle" option like in the Korean version to save time against akuma battles and boss battles *cringe*. I'm planning on going back to the Korean Server at this rate until season 2 comes out with the MAJOR UI changes. But yeah, there's the math behind choosing the steps so you should know which option is definitely the best option. Sorry for the wall of texts. -Sasabunn